


A Talk with Crows.

by Leilyprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Both Narutos are still idiots, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Genjutsu, Itachi meets sasuke's daughter, Not A Fix-It, Time Travel, sasuke tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilyprince/pseuds/Leilyprince
Summary: In loose hand with the current Boruto Filler Arc, Naruto and Sarada are also thrown back in time.[Note there is canon-divergance so the circumstances of them being thrown back and escaping are different from the anime]*Chapters 1 & 2 have been properly edited and revamped*





	1. Coincidence

" Genjutsu?"

It had to be what he and Sarada were now put under, seeing their surroundings shudder and double with a halo of colors that reminded Sarada of the screen of Boruto's videogame. It was as if the world was glitching out. Between each flicker the surroundings just a little different. Their persons just a little bit younger. Was her Sharingan not strong enough to see through it? She kept her head turning looking at it all as she unconsciously walked backwards to Naruto's side.

His hand fell over Sarada's shoulder, drawing the young genin closer to him. Naruto who was awlful at all practice of genjutsu. That even he could detect something was very wrong about this genjutsu was worrying.

"ーYah!

A flare of chakra made the young genin flinch. From the Hokage emitted an energy so strong it held a red vaporous form. Kurama's chakra surged through him as in the back of his mind he heard a hearty growl.

_"Naruto.." it growled. The gates hang open, letting forth from its black depths an inky red that swelled and dyed the pool of water Naruto stood on._

_Red like the eyes Naruto looked up to. Kurama pushing his being into the consciousness of Naruto's mind. Below his snout whose lips revealed a snare of fangs met a closed smile that slowly opened and grew wider when the demon continued to speak._

_" A man of your given title still unable to break through a genjutsu?"_

_Naruto looked sheepish, relieved to just have Kurama help him break it._

_Kuramas head bobbed, eyes narrowing as he laughed at that widening smile his host gave him. His words were to mask the urgency of his interference. Naruto could tell that much, seeing the concern in the entity's eyes._

_" I have a sense of self preservation," Kurama excused, voice like a slow rockslide._

Was this the power of the Hokage!? She felt the push of it against her very being! Naruto caught her fearful look, because he relaxed his features and gave her a smile. The chakra was fearsome and angry. That was Kurama.

" This power protects those who are precious to me."

Kurama's silence in his mind was an agreement. Kami help the mental hell Naruto face should he ever aknowledge it to the entity.

Sarada watch in awe as the red vapors of chakra unfurled and whipped out as if to physically strike down the illusion trapping them. When the chakras clashed the very space around them quakes. Sarada stumbled and grabbed Naruto's cloak. His figure doubled into a shaky blur of a younger boy in a blue and orange jacket who for a second looked back at her in confusion before returning to the man she knew.

_Kurama roared! The gates slammed closed! Naruto rushed forward, clasping his hands around the wide bars and leaning to look in! He was as shocked as the entity sealed behind them. He opened his mouth to call out his nameー_

"ーNaruto!!!"

Sarada screamed, arms wrapped tightly around his person as a loud wind blew against them from underneath. His eyes snapped open. The sky was just as blue.

He was looking up at the sky...

ーThey were falling!

Her face was buried into Naruto's chest, muffled screams overpowered by the roaring of the wind and Naruto was no longer afforded his thoughts. An arm wrapped around her, securing her close. Naruto's body ached in a way similar to how a genin would deplete chakra in one go still learning how concentrate it into jutsu. _What happened?_ It felt tiredly empty, his head was pounding and he didn't have much time to think as the blanket of green below of them was clarifying into a canopy of treetops.

"Kage bunshin-no jutsu!"

Smoke encased them as they fell into the leaves. More smoke burst around them as most clones broke on impact, attempting to cushion their fall. Through them branches whipped into Naruto's back, causing him to squeeze Sarada, shutting his eyes. It hurt, but with the pain he felt their velocity hiccup until the next few branches started to resist against their weight. Sarada whimpered when they finally hit the grass cushioned ground with a thud.

It took a few moments for the arms tightly locked around her to loosen their vice. Naruto slowly lifted them and dropped them to his sides. He panted.

"..Sarada,"

" Are you okay!?" she gasped.

Sarada shakily knelt up and rolled off him, crawling to his face.

Naruto looked up to her, relief filling his eyes that Sasuke's beloved daughter was okay. Sarada gave him space to sit up, face wincing as she saw his back. He noticed. More so, noticed the pain it brought him. The lashes from the branches tore through his clothes and broke the skin. From the look on Sarada's face, Naruto imagined it looked worse than it felt. Kurama's chakra was already seeping into the area, healing it. It wasn't an injury laden with chakra. Even sealed the Nine Tailed Fox's power could mend something like this.

" Don't worry. I can heal from something like this~"

_Sealed._

_Kurama was again behind that gate._

" What happened.."

Sarada voiced his thought. They definitely weren't in the village anymore, but through the trunks Naruto saw a clearing where a familiar wall stood.

" We ended up outside the village somehow when we broke the genjutsu." Naruto said, standing up. Kurama stirred in his mind, letting out a distant grumble. Naruto was grateful it was just him and Sarada when they were attacked at their training field. He had a clone in his office, but he could no longer sense it, and assumed it had dispersed, meaning he'd have to tell Sasuke and Shikamaru that that there was an enemy inside Konoha's gates himself!

" Let's go Sarada, we have to tell the others!"

Sarada nodded, following the more experienced shinobi's command. But something was odd about the air. It felt a little too homely around him like that feeling when you're hit by nostalgia. To Sarada, she felt an odd familiarity, but not similar to Naruto.

As they ran out of the trees, Naruto was halted by the sight before him. It took a second for it to stop the man, as he simply just saw the mountain in which the faces of the Hokage were carved. The four Hokage.

_" Is this still genjutsu?"_

Sarada stopped and looked to where Naruto was looking. His face wasn't on it anymore. Her mouth was agape, looking back to Naruto as if he had an explanation for this. He was just as baffled, an anxious feeling weighting in his gut the longer he looked at it.

_Kurama was deep in the recesses of the gate, staring down a far away Naruto with wary eyes._

_If he could just get closer._

_If Naruto could just focus._

_He trudged forward. The water behind the gates bubbled red, Naruto's head still cloudy as he tried to envision Kurama. The bubbles started to vary in size, frothing and starting to take the loose shape of a fox's head._

_" I messed up." Kurama spoke solemnly, words accented by the popping bubbles that made his form._

_" What happened!?" Naruto yelled through the bars._

_" It took in a massive influx of my chakra.... Instead of disrupting the flow and dissipating it, it seemed to enhance its powers warping reality."_

_...._

_As if that made sense to Naruto._

_...._

_" ..It seemed to supercharge it."_

_" What, like it absorbed my chakra!?"_

_" I don't know what was happening, but I felt us regressing inside it. As if I was being thrown back decades."_

_" What are you sayin' Kurama!?" Naruto gritted his teeth, squeezing the bars._

_The water was already stilling beneath Naruto. The bubbles that made up Kurama were popping and spreading out._

_" I'm tired... Don't get yourself killed, foolish boy."_

_The two eyes that were the last to remain of his form were closing._

" We're back in time..." Sarada whispered more to herself, feeling it too foolish to suggest out loud. But Naruto heard and looked to her. His brow furrowed in worry as his eyes hesitantly seemed to agree.

Towards an unattended gate the two of them walked, entering the village of Konoha.

* * *

Shikimaru was leaving the Hokage's office, having just left a forlorn Naruto with the mountains of paperwork and information needed to enact another agreement between the Leaf and Sand. The Sand's been the most receptive involving affairs with the Leaf ever since Naruto took position thanks to Gaara's similar values and goals, Shikamaru thought. He was thinking a lot. Anything to distract from an odd stillness that grew in the air. It felt like the calm before the storm and Shikamaru just wanted it to happen already. The tension was becoming unbearable. Shikamaru tightened his jaw, taking a slow breath in as he looked around at seemingly nothingー

ーA wave of chakra dispersed throughout the village, recognizable to anyone who's ever encountered the Nine-Tails or Naruto and reality itself seemed to stutter for just a moment.

Shikimaru's quickening thoughts were interrupted, punctuated by the tell tale sound of a dispersing clone.

"-Naruto!" He grumbled, turning heel and racing back to the office.

He was met with dissipating smoke.

" What a drag... I have a bad feeling about Sasuke too..." Shikamaru complained to no one in particular. Spending enough time with the guy because of Naruto to the point where he was actually Sasuke's second friend in this village, he knew when he was being stared down by the man's dojutsu. And it was same time he felt the Nine-Tail's chakra.

* * *

" Boruto, find a Jounin and tell them someone's infiltrated the village." Sasuke ordered. His eye widened, the black of his pupil winding into red leaving only a slowing pattern of three tomoe.

" What, no way Sasuke! This is just Genjustu! If they have to use that we can take them!" Boruto argued.

Whoever 'they' were was out of both their sight.

" It isn't _just_ Genjutsu," Sasuke scolded.

He didn't want to have to worry about Boruto. Why wasn't his Sharingan breaking through this!? He couldn't disrupt it with a focusing of his chakra either like genin beside him was trying to do now. Around them small things in their surroundings changed in flickers. Even the weather! For a second, when Boruto peeked his eye open after another failed attempt, he could have sworn he saw a younger Sasuke with two eyes.

Sasuke drew closer to Boruto. He recalled what he learned in the academy and the research he read with Orochimaru. Everything suggested to free oneself from it they already tried or didn't have a third teammate to do. Calm, instead of panicking his mind then considered what was least recommended. There was only one possibility left and it wasn't something Sasuke was confident thinking about, but he recalled his and Itachi's fight with Kabuto. Could he override the genjutsu if he tried to use Tsukiyomi on himself?

The same time Sasuke's three tomoe connect into the Mangekyo Sharingan, at the training grounds Naruto unleashes the Nine-Tail's chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a canon-divergence from Naruto where the war ended with Madara.
> 
> Zetsu's bs is gone and the Sage of Six-Paths is only a shared myth only seemingly known by the Bijuu. Naruto and Sasuke's powers are limited to their strength at the start of the war.
> 
> Naruto and Kurama have accepted each other and he can cloak himself, but it puts a lot of strain on his body. Instead of recieving Rinnegan, Sasuke loses that eye in their fight with Madara. It's why it stays covered by his hair in Boruto. He does keep that unqiue object teleportation swap ability since it could be an ability similar Obito's Kamui.
> 
> Obito gifted his other eye to Kakashi to replace the sharingan he's lost. There are more casualties from the war as well.
> 
> Boruto's era is more the calm after the end of a war. They still face the after-consequences and recovery from it. There is growing tension because the countries no longer have one enemy to unite against and are falling back into their old ways as only SOME Kage take greater steps towards lasting unity. Smaller villages will soon become bigger issues. Especially those ravaged by the wars.
> 
> The tailed beast can be considered the strongest in raw power and have retreated. Much to Naruto's chagrin, he has no control whether Jinchiruki be made of them in other villages. And they are still very much a bartering chip. Only Bee and Naruto are in sync with their own Bijuus. (Naruto is friends with all the tailed-beast DOES NOT HAPPEN)
> 
> THERE IS ALSO NO OBNOXIOUS TECHNOLOGY SKIP. Aliens and that cyborg BS as nifty as it is can go into another series. It's not even been 20 years. Boruto has the same pseudo-technology Naruto did. Also NO skyscrapers and chrome in Konoha. Some of the Konoha's 11 jobs have changed as well. Shino is treated better and an ANBU.
> 
> There are still dangerous missions. Because of how recent the previous war is and the returning tensions, there is still ninja training and the Chuunin Exams are also more life-risking and dangerous similar to those in Naruto's era. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto can die on a mission just as easily as Hashirama and Tobirama did if they are overwhelmed.
> 
> Orochimaru is allowed to live, a reluctant Shikamaru knowing he would be dangerous in the hands of any other nation and Sasuke sharing that they can't truly kill him so the point is moot. He's under heavy Anbu watch but of course Mitsuki is still made.
> 
> The adults still make mistakes, some even repeated from their time. Sasuke tries his best to father. Naruto passes on his philosophies to Sarada, but ultimately entrusts Kakashi to train her because of his sharingan and their shared chakra affinity. Sasuke also still trains with his daughter.  
Boruto still goes under Sasuke's wing. 
> 
> Sarada faces scrutiny over her being an Uchiha and like how Naruto proved he wasn't a monster with Kyuubi and overcame it, Sarada tries overcomes the supposed "Curse of Hatred" and wants to become a hokage.
> 
> It mainly focuses on Sarada mirroring the role of Naruto and Boruto mirroring the role of Sasuke and shows the friendship and devlopement Naruto and Sasuke could have had in their time. Boruto does not have karma or fancy dojutsu and does not inherit Byakugan, but has a good affinity as a sensor and natural talent where Sarada is the one that trains harder but picks up new lessons easily.
> 
> Other smaller changes are made. Teams are swapped around, some sensei are changed, Iruka still teaches instead of Shino, Kiba isn't the running joke he was turned into and is actually part of Border Patrol.
> 
> ...Let's not think about Kaweki yet, I pretty much retconned Kaguya outta this and consequently him and those villains..
> 
> If more fics are made of this rewrite/divergence it will be in a collection and contain further world building that reveals and explains things.


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation starts and Sarada finds a man clad in black. Neither Naruto is as a bright as his clothes.

" This is when Lady Tsunade came back to become the fifth Hokage.." Sarada softly repeats to herself what Naruto had surmised when they entered the village. She was now by herself walking a little more slowly than those beside her with a place to be. She almost looked like a tourist but one couldn't say she was exactly lost. For the most part a lot of aspects of the village were the same.

This included the street she travel which led her by the clan residences and shops still in her own time. Behind a few buildings she recognized the red decorated roofs of the Akamichi clan and she walk right by the Yamanaka's flower shop! Sarada had to slow down a little by the window, affording a side eye glance in to see the back of girl a probably only a year or two older than her with pale blonde hair wrapped into a bun adjusting an arrangement on the top self.

Feeling eyes on her, Ino turned around.  
" Hello, may I help you!" she beckoned to the young girl from inside. In her hands was a daffodil.

She looked a little bit like Inojin's mother.

" Oh, I'm just looking, thanks" Sarada felt a little bad at wasting this girl's time.

" Alright, let me know if you need anything."

Sarada smiled.

" Especially if you're trying to figure out what to give to a boy~" Ino sung, eyes lighting up as she drew closer to the front of the store.

" ーNothing like that," Sarada widened her eyes, caught a little off guard. She felt like this was the kind of girl who would flirt with her dad.

_" Before they knew who he was,"_

Sasuke's daughter sobered. She made it a point to walk faster away from the shop with less of a spring in her step. But, she was resiliant. Minutes later and now away from the catalyst of her thoughts, she soon regained her enthusiasm exploring Konoha; possibly getting a little distracted from her goal of finding the Seventh Hokage.

Their currency was still the same too, the young genin relieved to find out when she stopped at a vendor to buy some fried fish that was strung onto a stick. She pocketed the change given back to her before finding a seat at a free bench facing the streets content to watch the villagers of the past carry on by with their day while she eat her lunch. Amongst them were even two jounin differentiated from lower ranks by their olive green tactical vests. The one with a bandage wrapped once over his nose was enthusiasticly sharing a joke to his friend who seemed to smile in anticipation of the punchline. They looked like those two guys from her time.

There was a growing smile on her face. Sarada was happy that Konoha seemed the same for her dad as it was to her.

* * *

A large white hound explored the training grounds. Floppy ears swept curious scents of strangers into a nose that traveled all over the earth before raising his head and barking to call over his master.

" What'd he find?" Shikimaru asked.

" I caught it too, there were three people fighting here." Kiba translated.

A low grumble left the border patrol's throat. Akamaru reflected Kiba's frustration with disgruntled licking of his chops, mad that a threat got past them and into the village. Shikamaru tread carefully around the evidence of a scuffle. Amongst the drags of dirt, misplaced shuriken, and a kunai was a placed down unfinished cup of noodles (a staple of Naruto's bad diet) and a black water bottle. He knelt down and picked it up then holding it out to Akamaru. The dog walked forward and sniffed it then looking back to Kiba. The Inuzuka nodded his head in agreement.

" It's Sarada's," Kiba informed.

Immediately the Nara came to a conclusion but it took the start of a second for him to make the hypothesis that would follow.

" Naruto and Sarada were training, but I don't think a fight broke out here."

" We smell three people."

" Yeah, but look there's only Naruto's and Sarada's footprints. They probably noticed them in hiding and all three left."

" Leave to where?" Kiba ask.

Shikamaru actually turned his head back to Kiba and shot him an incredulous look.

" Their scent doesn't leave the training grounds."

_Neither of the three._

Okay, that wasn't exactly worrying. They could by some feat just be somewhere else in the village. But as the two set out to search for them Shikamaru doubt they'd be afforded such conveniant odds.

Their trepidation prove warrented when no where else do they find a more recent scent. Shikamaru regroups with Kiba and Akamaru atop of a residential building.

" It just stops..." Kiba informs.

At the flash of concern in Shikamaru's eyes when they met Kiba bow his head, giving the man an apologetic look that he couldn't come up with an explanation. Before his mouth closed Shikamaru caught the Inuzuka rolling his tongue over the backs of his canines. It was an anxious tic he noted him having when he recruited him for the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

His nose wasn't the only thing that was sharp. "He's the Hokage, now.." Kiba excused when he caught him looking.

_"He's our friend."_

First and foremost Naruto would be their friend. Pa_rt of Konoha 11. _ The two shinobi had to put their sentiment aside. Both sharing a dutiful look, Kiba flashed a smile, Akamaru perking up at the change of his partner's mood.

He knew what Shikamaru was going to say. " Let's find Sasuke's scent," Kiba spoke up.

* * *

Sarada wasn't really paying attention when she go back to looking for Naruto, and admittedly a boy who'd have black hair like hers and those same dark eyes when a figure walked by in her peripheral accompanied by a faint jingle.

_" No way, Papa's here!?"_

Sarada turned heel. Her mind wasn't as quick to reason the thought as her steps were towards two men in black. It was only when she saw red that the girl stop just behind them. A swathe of red clouds on this man's cloak and a now very obvious bamboo hat that was the source of the jingling differentiate him from who she thought was her father. 

Sarada swallowed and stepped back. Now that she look at him he was younger too. Her lips parted then closed as she studied what she could of the unidentified person's face.

The young man unlike his simarly clad partner halted. His partner had a large wrapped sword and towered him, something their distance apart didn't lessen the contrast of. His footsteps no longer accompanied, Kisame stopped and finally turned his head back. He had beady black eyes like a fish with gills underneath them to match, but he didn't need either to already resemble one. Before he could speak the other's name, Itachi answers.

"ーGo on ahead, I'll rejoin you," he said casually, in it the demand that Kisame not act yet if he come across the jinchiruki.

His blue bottom lip dipped revealing a row of misshapen sharp teeth.

_The man looked like a monster, Sarada thought._

" I won't make a scene~" the ex Amakagure Ninja obliges.

There was something about her, _about him,_ that kept the two in their place, Kisame's footsteps becoming distanting background noise.

It was curious how similar his complexion was to her dad's. They even shared the same dark eyes and feathery hair, both a rich black. Though, this man wore his longer and drawn into a ponytail.

Sarada spoke first. " Sorry, I mistook you for someone."

His eyes meant to narrow. " Perhaps I've seen him?" Itachi offered, keeping his voice light. With whom had she confused him with? He whose futures were trademark of his clan.

She paused, looking at him inquisitively.

" ...He wouldn't be here," she mumbled, dismissing it to herself. Not at this guy's age.

" But, I am looking for someone else," Sarada remembered.

" Who?" Itachi humored.

She was about to say his name until she remembered why would anyone know qho he was now? He wasn't Hokage yet.

" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has really tan skin. ーOh, and he has these shapes like whiskers on his face!"

Why was she looking for Naruto? He and Kisame were also unsure where in the village he was.

" Is there a place you last saw him?" the Akatsuki member pryed.

Sarada lifted her head a little, eyes looking up in recollection.

" Wellー" She hesitated.

The circumstances of them being here were unbelievable, especially to her. Maybe she didn't have to share the context of how they fell from the sky into what was the past. She was still trying to convince herself this was some bizarre genjutsu that even her Sharingan couldn't break the illusion of. But Naruto told her that Kurama would have broke him from it if it was _only_ that.

" We entered from the forest at the south gate." she recollected, a little diappointed in herself that she hadn't first thought to trace back her steps as it was likely there Naruto would still be around.

But, in her defense and likely the seperated Naruto's the shock of only seeing four Hokage carved into the face of the mountain was a fair detractor. Distracted for just moment, it was enough time to separate the two as they confirmed for themselves the home they now saw was of the past. Sarada took her time exploring it but Naruto seemed to have begun a searching for something. Being only a genin, Sarada couldn't keep up with his quickening pace.

"ーPerhaps I should go back there!" she interjected before Itachi could suggest it.

It was just like Sasuke, excited to prove herself. Itachi made the mistake of aknowleding the faintest murmur of yearning inside him. He should let this girl go on her way, following from a distance as she led him to Naruto.

Sarada wasn't one to be lulled by the false sense of safety that came from telling a kid they were strong enough to be called a Genin. She was wary to her surroundings and its people just like her father. She saw the headband this man wore that carried the wear of missions and battles. She even noted how it almost looked like the proud leaf was stricken out on purpose amongst all its knicks and scars. And his clothes, through the slit of his cloak peeked mesh. He was a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf just like her. 

However unlike him, Sarada was not yet taught by the shinbo world to fear and distrust despite what "feelings" you may have. She was glad when she found him accompanying her down the same path to find Naruto. Now, Sarada didn't have to stall for the chance to talk to him more.

* * *

The young Naruto Uzamaki sit at the center of the village on a stool at Ichiraku Ramen. Beside him sat Boruto. He was engrossed in awe at the bowls his father was stacking up.

" Another bowl of miso pork!" Naruto chirped, as if he had just sat down to order...three bowls ago. This prompted a hearty chuckle from the older gentleman behind the counter.

" I already started it!~" Teuchi Ichiraku enabled.

"..I'm disgusting," Boruto lamented to himself, watching Naruto mirror his own eating habits with hamburgers. God was this what he looked like? And Shikidai still chose to sit next to him!?

A man clad in black was sitting on the other side of Boruto and let out an amused breath when he heard the kid's woe. Naruto closed his mouth and squinted his eyes.

" Whatdya' say?" Naruto prodded, looking past Boruto and pointing chopsticks at his mysterious partner.

Missing eye or not, Sasuke didn't need to turn to know the exaggerated look of scruttiny the boy wore on his face. But then Naruto's grumbling became quiet and his voiced eased up.

" Ya' know, you look a lot like my friend...Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up a little more and kept looking forward. He didn't want to see the expression he made Naruto wear when he left Konoha. Boruto who had then turned his head to look at Sasuke felt it had suddenly become very quiet despite the relaxed but continuous afternoon flow of activity of the street behind them.

...

"Dope" Sasuke closed his eye and turned his head away. His voice was distant, but fond.

"ーGyahh! You act like him too!" Naruto scowled, curling his lips downward. "Hmph!" he pouted, swiping the bowl of ramen placed on the counter for him.

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed. Boruto swallowed, relaxing too. The Uchiha wore a tired smirk, sighing softly out to himself. He didn't need to experience this much nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to share or comment anything 🌸


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha lie and Danzo's left eye itches. Naruto fights with the voices in his head.

  
Shikamaru started to relax his mind as the duo led them towards what was beginning to look like Sasuke's residence.

_" Good, he's hereー"_

Timed perfectly to counter his thought, they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" He spoke out loud.

They were still a few blocks away from his house. Shikamaru looked around, Kiba and Akamaru left them on a particularly plain street, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

" Don't tell me his scent stops here too." he bemoaned.

" Sasuke and Boruto's, " Kiba added, recieving a bothered look at his addition of a party member.

" They both disappear?"

" Yeah. There's a third scent too. It's similar to the one at the training grounds but it's not the same guy."

_His scent still linger._

Shikamaru began to inspect the street. There was nothing to find, but maybe it was just to give his body something to do while he thought. First and foremost he considered they were after the Hokage. Sasuke being targeted doesn't quite dispute this theory either. Despite the Uchiha's infamy, everyone aknowledged his formidable strength and most even factored it into Naruto's as he was always at his aid; the two fighting best as a duo. It accounted for Naruto's son to be consequently targeted too. And if their motive was Sasuke, it made sense that Sarada also be attacked if their vendetta was against the Uchiha. Behind Shikamaru's back the Inuzaka was finding the courage to share another similarity.

"...Hey, Shikamaru,"

His eyes give up trying to find something that wasn't there and glanced to him.

" There's a distinct smell of clay."

For a second his heart threatened to break from his chest when his mind instantly went to the deceased explosives expert Deidara.

" You know, indigenous to Iwakagure." Kiba continued, ending his sentance on a solemn note. By his side Akamaru straightened, jaw seemingly as tight as his master's.

It soothe Shikamaru's panic only for a second because then he preferred it be the dead. Immediately the Nara's mind went to picking apart theories and possibilities none of which he actually want to entertain the thought of. The two men share a mutual anxiety in the meeting of their reluctant eyes. While Kiba wasn't exactly at meetings, any attentative jounin knew the growing tension between the Earth and Leaf through some of the recently assigned missions and changing of routes to avoid collission with their shinobi. But, an action like this was still too extreme, were they rogues? Kiba imagined this had to be harder on Shikamaru who'd be with Naruto confronting the fourth Tsuchikage at the summit. That is, if they could even find their Hokage.

The silence was broken by the quieter man who set aside worries of the future that they couldn't focus on this particular moment. " So they both disappear, in seemingly the same circumstances. I'd go as far as to say they both disappeared at the same time, too."

" I wonder if that wave of chakra had to do anything with it,"

"...I'm sure it did." Shikamaru lamented, wondering just what did that factor into all of this.

There were so many things he'd sit and put together and _oh would he._ But, most important was locating and confirming the safety of their Hokage. He wanted to send Kiba after the remaining scent. Shikamaru reasoned with himself. Would it be considered hostility towards Iwakagure if he happens to trails them off the premises of the village; when Kiba undoubtedly pursues them over the line into their own territory? Would they turn and attack him. What would their state of affairs be in then?

Shikamaru didn't actually care about that. It was only because he was such a cautious, prepared man by nature that he always think so far ahead. Diplomacy took second when their Hokage was in immediate jeapordy.

" Track them,"

There was a silence after that order. It was left up for Kiba to intepret himself. He nodded, radioing in a dispatch

" Hige, I need a two jounin,"

Shikimaru went on ahead.

* * *

A white hat tipped down casting a helpful shadow over his whiskers. An adult Naruto Uzamaki adjusted it in the mirror. He would probably entertain the thought of whether it actually looked good enough to consider making it a part of his attire had he not been mourning the discarding of another. Naruto couldn't just as well walk down the streets of the past Konaha in a fiery cloak plastered with the bold characters " 七代目火影 " without raising some serious scrutiny. So, he was sure to hide it in a place that he intend to return to and retrieve when he found a way out back. Where that place was however, the knucklehead ninja was already struggling to recall.

Deciding he only need to discard his cloak to properly blend in, he left the hat and walked back out onto the familiar streets in no direction in particular as he started mapping out in his head all the sunas in Konoha that he remembered. Of course he did. Naruto was already heavily judging himself just over that alone. He swore to his own wavering morale that it was not to peek at the woman inhabiting them.

_" And what do you intend to do?" Kurama interrupted his train of thought, peeking open an eye in the darkness from behind the gate. " Have a one sided reunion?"_

_Naruto winced " I just have to see for myself," he spoke in a small voice._

_" And after you catch sight of him?" A head emerges from the shadows, the form of Kurama was stabilizing. " You'll be satisfied with just that?"_

_He flinches, not having an argument, and Kurama held back._

_"..You should be finding a way to get back to the present,"_

* * *

He saw double. In front of him Boruto and Naruto walk side by side. Every so often Naruto turned back to see if he still followed. Sasuke ignored it up until their eyes met and Naruto tries to stare him down. The Uchiha rose a brow in return, he didn't know what he was trying to achieve. Boruto turned to his father who was essentially walking backwards.

" Dad watch wh-"

"ーoof!"

Boruto silenced himself but it didn't look like he heard, instead colliding with a bearded man the he didn't recognize. Sasuke cracked a smile watching Naruto stumble out an unintelligable apology. It was just like the dork.

" Asuma-sensei!" Naruto exclaim when he look up at the teacher of Squad 10.

He didn't answer right away. The jounin's gaze fell past Naruto towards the mysterious person behind him. Asuma swore he was looking at the S-rank criminal Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke casually met with his eyes, giving off no particular emotion. Allowed to observe closer, Asuma found his hair was shorter and one eye was covered. His attire also lacked the distinct red clouds representative of the criminal organization that Itachi supposedly now belonged to. Boy did the man look like an Uchiha though Asuma thought before bringing his attention back to Naruto.

" Hanging with your shadow clones now?" He smiles, giving a once over to the boy beside him.

" What!? Come on, he looks nothing like me!"

" You two are practically related," Sasuke chimed in, earning a critical glance from Boruto but Sasuke knew it went over the blonde's head.

" Hey nobody asked _you_!"

_"He's certainly having fun,"_ Boruto cautiously thought, seeing his sensei's eye light up a little and noticing the small curl of his lips upwards as he playfully goaded the younger version of dear friend.

Unfortunately, Asuma couldn't afford more time to entertain the trio. There were reports of two mysterious men in black clothing entering the village and the guy behind the two kids didn't appear to be one of them. He had to leave. The jounin prepared to say his goodbyes, " I have to resume tending to some reports," he says casually, " Watch where you and your clone are going next time~"

Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Watching Asuma make his exit, Boruto never got to ask about the cloth around his waist. " Naruto, what's he wear that for?"

"-Huh?"

Naruto follows a pointed finger towards the distancing Asuma's back at the white sash wrapped around his waist. In the front it had said "火". 

" It's to represent he was part of the Shinobi Twelve. They protected the Feudal Lords." Sasuke interjected.

Naruto makes a face, elbowing his future son for his attention. "Hey Boruto, who exactly is this guy anyways." he whispers not so discretely, looking directly at Sasuke who still face them.

" Oh, he's my sensei, um-" Boruto flicked his eyes back for a name.

" Shisui," Sasuke quickly replied only then registering what left his lips. There was a pang of feeling.

_" Where'd he get that from?"_ Boruto thought.

" Sushi?"

Sasuke was ripped from his memories. Naruto had to be doing this on purpose.

* * *

Her enthusiasm got the best of her, putting herself right by Itachi's side. She kept flicking glances towards him unsure how to start a conversation, and the past minutes are spent walking in silence with Sarada rolling words on her tongue. She catches Itachi looking and meets him with those same black eyes.

_What made her so memorable to him?_

" -I'm Sarada," she eargerly shared.

Fluidly, " So, Sarada what's the name of this boy you're looking for?"

Itachi didn't give her the opportunity to ask his. He couldn't have her saying the name that was in the bingo book of every jounin they pass, but Sarada didn't catch on. She became caught up by that simple question as she hadn't thought of what to call Naruto. _Not when there were now two of them._

The genin wracked her brain, "-Boruto," and was disappointed that that's all she came up with.

Did she mispronounce his name?

" Are you two friends?" Itachi continues.

" Yeah," her casual smile widens, " Actually, he sometimes helps me train!" she was excited to share. Sarada saw him often as he was her father's best friend, but the idea of actually training with the Hokage was still unbeliavable to her.

Sarada held her hands behind her back, " And where are you going?"

A serene smile grace Itachi's lips. " I'm here to surprise an old friend." 

Eyes were attentative on him. His features held still, honed from years of lying.

"He'll be happy to see you~" Sarada encourages.

_Unbeknownst to her, the dissent that brew behind those black orbs, threatening to spill cracks through his porcelain facade at the slightest falter._

" I'm sure,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying!  
The next chapter will continue with Itachi and Sarada.
> 
> Please feel free to comment anything🌸


	4. What's Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sucks at lying and Itachi is too good of one.
> 
> Sorry for the wait with this one. I know it's a little short and consider it the inbetween preparing for a much LONGER main chapter 🌸

There's a lull in activity and no one yet is actively looking for the two Akatsuki members apart from the few Jounin who've left a meeting about them. Further, Itachi will make sure news of his appearance reaches to Konoha's roots.

It's mostly Sarada talking to him in their search for ' Boruto'. ーAwkwardly, as she hasn't yet learned how to gracefully weave truths into lies. The young genin is trying her best to dance around and avoid certain topics.  
  
Itachi can't help but project onto her the mannerisms so similar to his little brother, and he hates that he does. It was funny, -the Uchiha thought to himself, because he's found out she actually disliked tomatos. _But, then Sarada had to say said that her father loved them._

" Who's your father?"

" Saー" Sarada catches herself, "-shui."

'_Shisui',_ it's what Mom had said Papa wanted to name her if she had been a boy and Sarada thinks she's clever for coming up with it.

With grace, Itachi will let her believe she's gotten away with another lie, but what bothered the older Uchiha was that she knew the name.

" Oh, what's he like?" he asks tersely.

* * *

Ever so delicately, Jiraiya pinches aside the curtain, peeking inside the bathhouse to survey what will be his subjects.

" -Ohohoho! What a wonderful assortment of beautiful ladies!" he coos to himself. They'll look even better from the rooftop and he's eyeing how much chakra he'll need to reach. He turns on the heel of his foot, shimmying with excitement, and leaps. The Sage's wooden sandles clack against the tile only once when he lands, immediately finding his balance. He clapped his hands together and surveyed to find the best vantage point from which to observeー

" Of course I'd find you here, Pervy Sage,"

_Naruto,_

This is the second bathhouse, and he's not about to let the blonde-haired little squirt interrupt his research a second time! He prepares an admonishing tone.

" Look here you little squirt, howa-"

Now that Jiraiya thought about it, the voice _was _deeper.

He's not looking at Naruto -but they could have been his older counterpart. A young man is staring back at him with shorter blonde hair, a tan complexion, and those stupid wide blue eyes that only ever remind Jiraiya of the Fourth's. Unlike the seasoned Sage, the Seventh Hokage's cheeks happen to have a tinge of red blush, as does his ears. He's hoping to Kami Sarada doesn't find him now.

" ..Who are you?" Was his student using a henge jutsu?

While the older Uzamaki had spent minutes psyching himself up when he had detected his Sensei's presence, now they were face to face and words didn't come that easily. Weakly, Naruto choked up a lie he hadn't prepared to make." -Uh, a fan of your books," _It gave them excuse to talk._

Unfortunately for him, he still has a young face that Jiraiya is leaning into to inspect. The Sage still isn't wholely sure it's *_not_* his student.

" Sorry, I don't write _children's_ books," he says curtly, dismissing him as the other _had _interrupted his research.

"ーOh come on! I'm thirty-two years old!" Naruto bursts out -indignant, and his voice scratched as it got higher. *_Of course Jiraiya treats him just the same! He's Hokage for Kami's sake!_*

His cry calls from inside the bathhouse voices that make the other jump. Jiraiya snaps a glance to Naruto who has frozen upon recalling unpleasant memories of Sakura. With haste, he pressed a hand over his mouth and shuffled them behind a raised portion of the rood before the attendant that walks out can see them.

" Fine! I always like to meet a fan but you've got me at a bad time!" He whispers tersely, waiting until they go back inside before he trusts the look-alike to speak again and removes his palm. " What, do you want an autograph or something?"

" Not for _those_ books, you pervy old Sage!" Naruto hisses back, using the back of his hand to rub off his lips like a child. Jiraiya notices it's completely wrapped in bandages.

Most of the adult novels his Sensei wrote Naruto had found boring. Having accompanied him for two years, in that time he was forced to read over their manuscripts and listen to his penning. Jiraiya insisted he was too young at the time to appreciate it, but even when Naruto had tried reading 'Make Out Paradise' as an adult it was still just as boring to him. However, there was one series the blonde held close to his heart

" I'm talking about 'The Tale of the Utterly Guttsy Shinobi',"

It caught the veteran shinobi off guard. His eyes are wide and filling with hope, but Jiraiya hesitates to confirm it since that book was a commercial failure.

" You read that?"

" Yeah," Naruto softened his expression, affording a smile to his Sensei. " My parents did, too! -You see, they named me after that,"

*_Kurama stirred, and it was too late that Naruto realize what left his lips_*

Shit, Naruto panicked at the eyes that narrowed in front of him. Quickly he wracks his brain for any name that isn't his _own_ that made sense. Like Sarada, he's disappointed with what he comes up with.

" B-Boruto!"

*_He couldn't have said any other character from his novel? He had to use his own son's? Naruto was never a good liar._*

" Boruto, huh..."

'Boruto' nods his head insistently trying to believe it.

Jiraiya wasn't sure he liked that name but he shouldn't be displeased with an homage. " You kind of look like a Naruto to me," he comments, actually saying he looked a lot like an older version of his pupil down to the six whiskers on his cheeks. Immediately the other's face brightened.

" That means a lot coming from you, Sensei," the blonde answers, mistaking the observation as a compliment.

" Sensei?" Jiraiya repeats in a question.

_The Hokage started to realize how unprepared he actually was._

" ーUh, yeah! You're like a teacher to me with those books. I try to be like Naruto!"

At least he was proud of that excuse. He really meant it. Naruto wanted to be the person that helped bring about his Sensei's dream of peace, however small of a step it was he made towards it. However, the other still remains silent and Naruto could feel himself heating up under their scrutinizing gaze.

It's not that any of his lies particularly failed or that immediately Jiraiya thinks he must be his student because they look similar. There's only one thing that affirms the man in front of him is also Naruto Uzumaki and it's the ever constant radiation of the Kyuubi's chakra the Legendary Sanin could detect standing this close in proximity to him.

" Well, I see," he affirms and maybe only to ease the tension in the younger man who clearly looked like he had slipped up. It's not hard for Jiraiya to accept as he at one point had also transported himself to a place thought impossibly, the realm of the Toads they both made contracts with.

Right after saying those words to his Sensei, Naruto thought about what he really achieved in this time. For all each Village had done working together in the Fourth Shinobi War, just as quickly did their ties seemed to unravel in front him. Adults didn't keep their promises and things don't change that fast. The Seventh Hokage's throat tightens as he remembers just how he got here. _Attacked by rogue Iwakagure ninja in their own Village._

*_Kurama was right. What was he doing here?_*

Suddenly he doesn't want to look back to his Sensei, feeling overly foolish. But, he's stayed silent for too long and Jiraiya is looking at the sudden downcast expression that the other can't quite hide.

" Well if that's the case, then I'm honored that you still call me your Teacher,"

There's a glint of knowing in the Legendary Sanin's eye that Naruto with all his might wishfuly ignores when he lifted his head to the gentle man whose passed down to him his philosophies and teachings. He's smiling back at him, but the tightness won't leave his throat and he bares down on his teeth to keep from wetting his eyes.

* * *

Unsurprisingly the future Hokage manages to miss the two Uchihas. Naruto had clearly left with a place in mind. If the Seventh Hokage wanted to find her in _his _home of Konoha he damn well could, so Sarada takes it that she's left to her own devices for the time being.

She gave a defeated sigh and retired on the same bench that sits near the south gate in her own present. " Guess he'll just have to find me when he's ready," she lamented, then looking to Itachi.

The Akatsuki was prepared to leave when had become clear they were not in search of the same 'Boruto'. Itachi told himself he would when they got to the gate. But, he doesn't, and thankfully Kisame listens to him out of respect.

"-Hn," Acting liking she just remembered, Sasuke's daughter scoots to the side to make more space for someone else to sit down. A little amused, Itachi got the hint and joined her. She smiles and looked hopefully with the same wide dark eyes his beloved brother would plead him with.

Sarada's smart enough to assume there was a reason he was avoiding sharing his own name, so is mindful to keep herself from saying it when she adresses him. There's one place she really wants to go now that she knows she can.

" Do you know where the Uchiha compound is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Somewhere in a fucked up universe Danzo itches at the prospect of adding another 'Shisui' to his harem and the Uchiha as a whole collective are yelling "NO!")
> 
> This is a little shorter, but none the less I hope you enjoyed it. 🌸
> 
> I hadn't planned for Naruto to search out Jiraiya, but knew I had to least touch upon it if I'm throwing that beloved knuckle-head blonde back in time too. It helped to learn that Jiraiya in the Boruto Arc recognized Sasuke was from the future.
> 
> Similarly, I've been stuck on how to start the conversations between Sarada and Itachi, especially since I had to lay some groundwork as to why Itachi would still choose to stick with her. So, it's why it took so long for this chapter to come out.
> 
> I know I left on the worst thing for Sarada to ask, but bare with me. Consider this a small inbetween preparing for a much larger next Chapter. It'll start with Sasuke who'll finally start trying to find a way back.


End file.
